1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a valve assembly, and in particular to one which can detect the amount of gas remaining in a gas tank. The valve will close when the level has decreased to a certain level, thereby alerting the users and enabling them to replenish their gas supplies before all gas has been exhausted in the present gas tank. In the meantime, the user may use a release valve to release the closed valve, and use the remaining gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Combustible liquified gas is convenient for us to carry out combustion operation, and especially as liquefied gas burns completely. The burning is very clean, and unlike coal, no black smoke will be produced. Hence, liquefied gas is widely used for heating, and cooking. Further, liquefied gas is also used for welding and manufacturing. However, no matter what kind of liquefied gas is used, they must all be filled in a gas tank in order to facilitate their transportation. When in use, the outlet of the gas tank is connected to the burner, so that when the gas tank is turned open, the liquefied gas tank will flow to the burner for burning.
Generally, the conventional gas tank is provided with a simple valve. When the liquefied gas is decreased to a level such that it is insufficient for cooking a meal, the user cannot perceive this, so that it often happens that cooking will be interrupted as a result. Thus, the user has to purchase a new gas tank in order to continue cooking, which is inconvenient, particularly for people located far from gas stations or the like. However, it is also dangerous to have multiple gas tanks in the home.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gas valve with low gas level signaling and controlling function which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.